The present invention relates generally to aircraft control systems, and more particularly, to an air disturbance detection system for an aircraft.
For smooth aircraft operation, a smooth flow of air over the aircraft wings is desired. Wind shear and clear air turbulence can lead to undesired motions in the aircraft. Wind shears are typically detected on the ground around airports. The information regarding wind shears is provided to pilots when approaching the airport. Turbulence is also an undesired effect on an aircraft. Turbulence may occur from following too closely to another aircraft. Such turbulence is typically avoided by spacing the aircraft take-offs and landings so that the turbulence has time to dissipate. However, other sources of turbulence, particularly when airborne, may be present in the aircraft""s path. Also, wind shears may also be present in the aircraft path away from an airport or detection source
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method for detecting the presence of air disturbances such as wind shears and clear air turbulence in front of an aircraft in time so that an evasive maneuver may be performed.
The present invention provides a system for detecting the presence of an air disturbance by imaging heated air in front of the aircraft.
In one aspect of the invention a method for monitoring an airborne disturbance in front of an airplane includes directing a high energy beam a distance in front of the airplane, heating the air with the beam, detecting an image of the heated air, and comparing the image to a profile to determine the presence of a disturbance.
In a further aspect of the invention, a system for detecting an air disturbance includes a high energy beam generator for generating a high energy beam in front of the aircraft. The system further includes an image detector for generating an image of the heated air in front of the aircraft. A controller is coupled to the image detector and compares the image to a profile to determine if the image resembles an air disturbance.
One advantage of the invention is that more stable operation of the aircraft may be obtained. Another advantage of the invention is that by directing the high energy beam far enough in front of the aircraft, evasive maneuvers may be performed prior to the air disturbance.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon the following detailed description and appended claims, and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.